1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to information systems. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to automatically configuring information systems to support mission objectives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing information systems may incorporate multiple sensor and display systems requiring time consuming and often complicated configurations to support operator defined mission objectives. A typical information system may be a personnel information system mounted on a soldier's person, or an on-board information system of an armored personnel carrier (APC). For example, the on-board information system of an APC may have multiple components (e.g., displays, sensors, transceivers) all capable of supporting mission objectives. In the existing art each component requires specific programming and configuration that is performed in down time prior to the start of a mission. Changing mission objectives and real-world events may necessitate an on-the-fly re-configuration of the APC's on-board information system. However, time constraints may prohibit an operator from being able to manually re-configure a system before use.